<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fertility by crochetaway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981824">Fertility</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway'>crochetaway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Infertility</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione decide to perform a fertility ritual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dramione Valentine Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fertility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/gifts">weestarmeggie</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange">DramioneValentineExchange</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p>Fertility Ritual</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s worked for my family for generations,” Draco assured her as he spread salt in the grooves of the ritual chamber they had prepared. </p><p>“I know, I’ve read the same books and accounts,” Hermione replied. “Doesn’t stop me from being nervous. You can’t tell me you find this all that romantic.” She made a face as she gestured around the bare stone chamber that was in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. </p><p>“We don’t have to,” Draco began but Hermione shook her head, tears in her eyes.</p><p>“We’ve literally tried everything else,” she reminded him. “Potions, charms, cycle tracking, Muggle drugs, everything. And I—” she stopped, cutting off a sob before it worked its way out of her throat. She swallowed hard, trying desperately to keep the tears at bay. She was sick of crying over this, but it seemed all she could do these days.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay,” Draco said, as he finished with the salt. He muttered the incantation and a bubble of pearly-white magic popped into place around them. Then he pulled her to him and ran a soothing hand down her back. “We’ll figure it out, just like we always do,” he reminded her. “And this <em>will</em> work. It’s worked for generations. It’s not going to fail us.”</p><p>“But most Malfoy brides weren’t cursed by dark witches prior to marriage,” Hermione whispered against his chest. </p><p>“No, but this is different. It’s not just magic. It’s the gods and goddesses too. Come on,” he led her to the center of the circle and pushed the robe from his shoulders, baring his naked body. Then he pulled her robe from her and held her hands.</p><p>They looked into each other’s eyes as they said the incantation for the goddesses Aphrodite and Demeter and the god Dyonisis to bless them, bless Hermione’s womb, and bless their union. The circle around them flashed bright white, then dimmed. </p><p>All of Hermione’s fears fell away as she looked into Draco’s eyes. Her mind cleared itself of everything, except for her husband. Her darling, beautiful, perfect husband, who would do anything for her. Who did anything and everything she asked. She reached up, winding her hands around his neck, and placed a kiss on his lips. He was right. This ritual would work. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>~Fin~</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>